Spells, Witches, Jealousy, and Love?
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: after a week of beating the kishin, the gang becomes popular. Maka likes Soul, and so does another girl, and shes a witch. The other girl casts a spell, making Soul fall in love with her instead. What will Maka do? and can Maka break the spell? better summary inside. rated T for cursing. Please read, follow, or favourite, and reveiw!
1. This Means War!

**Author's note:**Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! This is my first fan fiction EVER, so I would appreciate it if you help me out by telling me what I could work on for my writing. I want to improve my writing because even though i'm going into grade 8 this year, when I grow up, I at least want to publish one book... so, please no hate in your criticism. I hope you guys enjoy my fan fiction!

**Disclaimer:**Sadly, I do not own Soul Eater. :(

**Summary:**After one week of battling and beating the kishin Asura, Soul, Maka, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid suddenly become very popular. But what would happen if Ciara, the most prettiest and popular girl, is a witch who has fallen in love with Soul? And she knows Maka's secret: she loves Soul too! So, Ciara casts a spell to make Soul fall in love with her instead of Maka. How will Maka react? How will Soul react to Maka's reaction? And will Maka be able to break the spell? Please R+R! rated T for language.

**_CHAPTER ONE: This Means War!_****_ Maka's P.O.V_**

WOW! Just because Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and I beat the kishin all on our own, we became very popular with the schools population! Of course, I know most of them are hanging around us for other reasons instead of our friendship, we all know that, so 'the gang', as Soul calls it, stays together instead of being separated by the popular kids. I mean, we still talk to them if they talk to us, but we don't _hang-out _with them. I think I also managed to make a new enemy. Her names Ciara, and she is really mad at me for something, but i don't know what. Oh well, whatever. Anyway, when we were battling the kishin, I almost lost my friends, and more importantly, my weapon / roommate / friend / crush, Soul. And I really want to tell him that I like him. But there are a lot of problems that could happen.

As I lost myself in a bunch of 'what ifs', I heard a voice that I would know anywhere. "hey Maka!" Soul. I turn around and see him running to me, his white hair blowing in the breeze. I could tell he's been searching for me for a while 'cause he's breathing pretty hard. "Yes Soul? is everything alright?" I asked, worried. "No! nothing's wrong! in fact, things just got better!" he replied, standing right in front of me so I could see his crimson red eyes. "Oh? How so?" I asked, getting interested. Soul said, "Black*Star just asked Tsubaki out and-" "Really? what did Tsubaki say?" I interrupted. "Well, if you let me finish then-" "Sorry!" I said, accidently interrupting him again. He did a small sigh. "_Anyways_," he said. "Tsubaki said yes!" He said, clearly happy that he finally told me. "Um, Soul?" I said, a little confused. "Why are you so excited about this? I know that they've been crushing on each other forever, but its not like you to get so happy over things like this, 'cause _'its not cool'". _I said, quoting Soul. as he was about to tell my why someone screeched right behind me. "HE'S HAPPY BECAUSE YOUR GOD AND HIS NEW GODDESS HAS INVITED OUR GANG TO THE NEW, COOL ARCADE IN TOWN, ENTRY'S ON US!" Black*Star cried loudly behind me. "OW! Dammit Black*Star! I think you just blew my freakin' eardrums! Shut-up will ya!" Soul said, now standing beside me. "Yell like that behind me again, and I swear I will find the biggest dictionary there is out there, and Maka-Chop you where your brain should be!" I say in a threatening voice while turning around only to see Black*star hiding behind his new girlfriend, Tsubaki. Black*star hates Maka-Chops. "I'm terribly sorry about that Soul and Maka". Tsubaki said. "Tsubaki, there's no need for you to apologize. its Black*Star with the loud mouth, not you". I say, shooting Black*Star a death glare. "How the hell can you put up with that Tsubaki? He's like a retarded blue english speaking monkey who yells all the time! no offence, Black*Star". Soul says. "none taken" Black*Star says. "It just takes some patience." Tsubaki said. "So, when are we hitting the new arcade you guys are so excited to go to?" I asked.

"Today, right after school" Soul said, looking at me with his crimson eyes. "Cool". I said, looking at Soul, only to see him flash his trademark smirk. "Dang Maka, you've been spending so much time with your weapon, that now you're starting to sound like him!" i hear Liz say, who just walked up to us with Kid and Patty following. "LIZ! We are not symmetrical!" Kid whined. Liz replied with a "phhf". "But you're supposed to spend a lot of time with you're partner". Tsubaki stated. " I've been hanging around all of you too much! i haven't even finished my novel yet and its been a week!" I said. "Come to think of it, we have been spending way too much time together". Kid said. " I think we've been spending more time together because when we versed the kishin, there was a chance that we could of died". Tsubaki said. I cringed just thinking about what would happen if one of us died. "But I would have to say that Maka was the one in the worst danger, 'cause she kept on pissing the guy off cause she wouldn't back down". Liz said. I bit my lip remembering what I went through. We all started walking to our class, 'Class Cresant Moon' it was called.

"Maka?" "Yes Patty?" I said. "When we were battling, how did you get Soul back?" Patty asked. "Its kind of hard to explain Patty" I said looking at Soul who was just standing with his eyes glaring at someone. As I was busy trying to fid who Soul was glaring at, I didn't realize that the rest of our friends went to their desks. After a couple more seconds, I found who Soul was glaring at. It was the girl who seemed to hate my very guts for no reason, Ciara. "Hi Soul" she said in a flirty voice. Oh, she better think twice before- "Maka." She said, making it sound like my name was poison in her mouth. Soul took a step towards her, glaring at her intensely. "What do you want Ciara." Soul said, saying her name like she said mine. I am so glad I have such an awesome weapon. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to ditch your tiny-tits meister and your homo-sexual friends to come hang out at my place." She said, somehow managing to put her hand on the back of Soul's neck. "And we can play all sorts of games" Ciara finished. Wait, was she just offering to- ewwww. "Not cool, not cool at all Ciara". Soul said, removing her hand from the back of his neck and letting it go in disgust. "And if you honestly think that I would ditch my cool meister and my best friends- who are not homo-sexuals by the way- for you and your slutty ways, then you're more stupider than you look". Soul said. "Fine. Have it your way... for now." CIara said, spinning on her heel and walking away. "So Soul, you think i'm a cool meister?" I asked. "Um..." he stalled. "Hey, I think there's something on your desk." he says. I turn and see the gang stare daggers at a white envelope. "Lets go check it out!" I said, grabbing Soul's hand, enjoying the electricity that ran through me, while noting how our hands fit perfectly together. When we reached my desk, I picked up the note and it said 'From Ciara- with hate' in her handwriting. Great. I opened it and started to read.

_"Dear Maka._

_I know you like Soul, and so do I. So if you think for one second that_

_your going to get him, then you have another thing coming._

_I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve, so you better watch out. Just letting you know, _

_**I always win. **_

WITH HATE, CIARA"

Guess I now know why she's pissed at me. I sigh, put the letter back in the envelope, and look at it. I then picked it up, walked to the garbage can, and tossed it in, just when professor Stein rolled in on his chair, flipping on it like he usually does. When he got back up, he said "Maka, what are you doing out of your seat? are you being a volunteer for dissection?" he asked. Man, he's creepy. "Actually, I was just throwing out some _garbage_." I said, looking right at one very pissed-off looking Ciara. "Very well, you may return to your seat". Dr. Stein said. I glared at Ciara as I walked back to my spot next to Soul, as Stein started talking about dissection. Surprise, surprise. When I sat down, Soul looked at me with concerned and curious eyes. "Its nothing. Don't worry 'bout it" I mouthed. Soul nodded his head, but I have a feeling that he doesn't believe me. I turn my attention back to Dr. Stein, who is showing us how to dissect a crocodile. I know I already said this, but man, he's creepy.

*TIME SKIP*

As the bell for the end of the day rang, I picked up my books, went to my locker, got my backpack, and ran to the gang's hangout: A tree with two benches facing each other. When I reached there, I was the last one. We started walking to the new Arcade. My friends tried to talk to me, but i was busy in my own thoughts. I played back what Ciara said to Soul, the letter, and her evil stares today. This means war. There is no way I am going to give up Soul that easily. How can I? I love him.

But, little did I know that she was different from the other crush crazy girls for Soul, and that she was going to be the center of most of my problems later on. Man, I hate that slut.

**Author's note: **So? what do you think? Please rate! Thank you! Chapter two should be posted in 5 days, tops! I hope you liked it!


	2. The Arcade

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading! A special thanks to Rabbit Paols and nearmatt for reviewing! Chapter two is here, and I will continue the story! More speical thanks to Littlelover123, MangaStatus101 and xAnimeaddict1 for following, and a little more thanks to mangalover105 for favouriting!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, i'm still not owning Soul Eater.

**Claimer:** Unfortunately, I do own Ciara.

**_CHAPTER TWO: The Cool Arcade!_** **_Soul's P.O.V_**

****I know that i'm supposed to be thinking about how cool the new arcade should be, after all, that is where we are going, but all I could think about was why Maka is being so pissed today, and if the letter had something to do with it. She said that the letter was nothing, but I didn't, and still don't, believe her.

**_*FLASHBACK!*_**

"Actually, I was just throwing out some _garbage_." Maka said, looking right at one very pissed-looking Ciara. "Very well, you may return to your seat". Dr. Stein replied. I watched with my crimson eyes as Maka continued her glaring at Ciara, and man, that glare could send a deathe-scythe running. As she walked back to her spot next to me, Stein started talking about what he always talks about; dissecting. When Maka sat down, I looked at her with expecting eyes; I was concerned and a little worried. "Its nothing. Don't worry 'bout it" She mouthed. I nodded my head, but I had a feeling that she wasn't telling the truth about the letter. It was not nothing, it was something. She turned her attention back to Dr. Stein, who is showing us how to dissect a crocodile. I didn't bother taking notes, Maka would help me out later, so I just kept on thinking about what was written in the letter.

**_*PRESENT*_**

Did the letter have something to do with Ciara? If it did, then Ciara is going to wish that she was never born. "psst, hey dude, what's wrong with Maka?" I look beside me at my best friend, Black*Star. "Huh?" was my brilliant answer. So not cool. "I said, Maka. Your meister, what the hell's her problem?" Black*Star whispered. He whispered 'cause Maka was behind Kid, Liz, and Patty, who were right behind Black*Star and me, and she was talking to Tsubaki, Black*Star's girlfriend. "I honestly don't fricken know, she didn't tell me anything". I replied. I had a feeling that Ciara had something to do with it, but I wasn't sure, and its not cool to spread rumors around. "Well, why don't you find out?" Black*Star whispered. I slowed down my walking. when Liz, Patty, and Kid passed, I stopped walking. Tsubaki and Maka stopped walking when they were right in front of me. "I better go catch up to Black*Star". Tsubaki said to Maka as she ran to him. Almost immediately I heard Black*star talk about how awesome he is.

Maka started walking again, and so did I. Wanting to get to the point because beating around the bush wasn't cool, I asked her "Mind telling me the problem?" "No". she simply replied, with little emotion. Ok, that backfired. So I tried again. "Ok, let me re-phrase the question. What's your fricken problem?" "Nothing". She said, as simply and emotionless as she sounded before. Ok, she's starting to piss me off. "Maka, I know that something's wrong. You haven't been talking much today, and you've been glaring at Ciara for some reason, obviously, your pissed". I said, persisting. "Soul, How many times have I told you, I am perfectly fine!" She said. "You actually never told me you were fine, you said you didn't want to tell me what's your problem, and you said it was nothing, but you never said you were fine!" I said in a tad louder voice. She glared at me, so I shut my mouth. She started walking faster and I just managed to hear her mutter something that sounded a lot like "smartass" under her breathe. I ran to catch up to her. She looked up and I saw flashing lights in her emerald eyes. The arcade. I turned my eyes forward to see that the gang was already there.

"HAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK*STAR IS HERE WITH HIS GODDESS, AND- Black*Star was yelling at a very scared looking girl with orange hair, wearing a blue dress and black eyes. To my side, I heard Maka silently say "I don't have time for this shit" as she walked towards Black*Star and the scared ticket girl. "MAKA-" I heard Maka call. Black*Star looked at Maka with widening eyes as he noticed she had a raised book. "OH SHIT! PLEASE DON'T MA-" "CHOP!" Maka sent the book flying down, making Black*Star fall on the ground twitching uncontrollably with a indent of the book Maka used. "Sorry about that, um.." Maka leaned over to read the ticket pearson's name tag. "October". She said, smiling sweetly. "Um, it's fine.." The girl named October said. "How much for 7?" Maka asked, meaning 7 people. "Its $35." October replied. Maka went to Black*Star, pulled out his wallet, and took a $20, a $10, and a $5, total $35. "Here you go" Maka said, giving the girl the money. "What time do you close?" Maka asked as the girl gave her 7 tickets that will allow us to play all the games inside. "We close at exactly 10:00." The girl said. I looked at my black watch. It said 4:30. "What time should we leave guys?" Maka turned around and said to us, surprising me and the gang. "Why don't we leave at 9:30?" Liz suggested. "9:30 does sound good, since they have a restaurant we can eat here". Maka agreed.

"Hey, Soul?" Maka called, which made me shiver for some reason. "What is it Maka?" I said, in a lazy tone. "Wake up Black*Star, will ya?" to answer her question, I walked up to the unconscious body and nudged my best friend's face with my boot. "So not cool." I mutter as Black*Star as he regained his consciousness. As he stood up, I noticed the rest of the gang went inside already, and Black*Star also realized it to. "WHAT? HOW DARE THEY GO INSIDE WITHOUT THEIR GOD? WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?" Black*Star screeched. "Hmm, I have no fricken idea." I said sarcastically. "WHY YOU LITTLE-HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO YOUR GOD?" he yelled making my ears pop. "Let's just go inside." I suggested. "HEY, I KNOW! LETS GO INSIDE!" Black*Star repeated. I decided to leave it alone. And with that, we went in.

**_*TIME SKIP*_**

At 9:30, we went out of the arcade. It was dark. The grinning moon didn't seem to be giving off a lot of light, as if it had something planned for us. The gang started walking. After some chatting about stupid things, Tsubaki and Black*Star turned on their street after a few quick goodbyes. After a few more minutes of talking about symmetry, giraffes, and nail polish, Kid, Liz and Patty left. Maka and I walked to a street with a couple ally ways. I was about to talk to break the silence 'cause it was starting to freak me out, until Maka suddenly said "Soul, transform. Now." was told, feeling my arm turn into a blade, the rest of my body completing my scythe form. After she successfully caught me, I looked out and followed Maka's gaze into a dark ally, where I saw a messed up looking shadow. A kishin. Maka probably sensed it with her soul perception. As the shadow came closer, I thought: Maka and I are gonna fight, and this retard is gonna die.

**Author's note: **Ok, chapter two is finished! Chapter three should be done in about 8 days (Perfectly symmetrical! :P) since im planning for it to be a eventful chapter! Please reveiw!


	3. Eavesdropping

**Author's note:** Well, chapter 3 is here! (finally!) I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner, but its going to start taking me longer to post new chapters because i'm in school now, and I am getting piled on with homework! but i'll try my best to get the new chapters up as fast as I can! Thank you to: MangaStatus101 for reviewing and favouriting, and AnimeFreak8 for reviewing! now, without further ado, here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I looked on google to see who owned Soul Eater, and a name that was not mine popped up, so sadly, I do not own Soul Eater.

Claimer: I do own October, Sindy, and Ciara...What? It's not my fault that I come up with these types of people! ok, maybe it is but still...just read chapter three!

**_CHAPTER THREE: Eavesdropping_****_ Maka's POV_**

These damn kishin eggs are everywhere! All I wanted was to go home and read a damn book, is that to much to ask? But No, instead Soul and I have to fight a retarded, deformed, creepy kishin! whatever, a DWMA student has to do what a DWMA student has to do. I peeked into the ally way, watching the shadows, getting ready to fight with my weapon, my partner, my life in my hands. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Soul in his scythe form, his reflection showing on his blade, crimson eyes still looking in the shadows. "How strong is this guys soul Maka?" he asked. I take a second to look into this kishin's soul. "Not that strong. It's equal to Jack the Ripper's, so this won't take long." came my answer. As the figure came into the light, we could now completely see him. "This guys soul may be as weak as Jack the Ripper's was, but this dude has definitely won the ugly contest!" I crack a smile at Soul's tiny joke 'cause it was true. This kishin had claws as long as a ruler, 4 legs, black hair, 5 eyes, and pincers on his mouth, which is making this really annoying clicking sound from sensing our souls. It charged at us, only to have me bop him in the head with the bottom of the pole of my scythe partner, and using it to leap behind him. The kishin turned and charged, only to have me swing Soul and slice off his head. I threw Soul in the air and when I heard him land on his feet behind me, I looked around, checking for any more kishins. I seen none, sensed none, and heard none. I turned and looked at Soul, who was also checking for any more. I looked over to where the kishin egg was, and seen nothing. Soul must have already got it. I seen Soul walking again, and I ran after him. When I caught up to him I allowed my mind to wander. My thoughts kept on drifting back to Ciara, and what the hell she will do.

"Earth to Maka!" I blinked and looked up to Soul, who was obviously annoyed at my zoning-out.

"What is it?" I asked him. "Can you please unlock our door? It is fricken freezing out here!" I tore my emerald eyes away from Soul to look in front of me, only to see, huh, what do you know, our door to our apartment. I inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. We walked in, took our shoes off, muttered our goodnights to each other, and fell asleep.

**_*Time Skip- At School*_**

I was in the bathroom, fixing my hair since Patty decided that it would be fun to hide behind a tree and jump me. Oh well, what can you do. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my locker. I grabbed my books and was about to walk around the corner when I overheard a familiar voice talking to one of her wanna-bees. I realize eavesdropping is bad, but I chose to do it anyway. "So, how will you get Soul as your boyfriend?" Ciara's friend, Sindy asked. "I think I will get him my way." "What's your way, Ciara?" "Oh, you know, spells, hexes, magic, all the crap that a witch like me and you can do." "You are so smart Ciara!" "I know. That Maka Albarn chick will never see it coming." I peeked around to see Ciara and Sindy flip their hair as they walked off. Was she just saying that? Or was that actually true about them being witches? Then, the bell rang and i raced off to my class.

**Author's note: **I guess this is a filler chapter. But don't fear! I shall make sure the next chapter will be longer! Just don't expect it to be posted up to early, because as I said before, I am getting piled on with homework! And can you please review? reviews will help me become motivated to put up the next chapter faster! And if you have time, I also have a community, so if you want to see it, then please do! Thank you!


End file.
